Winnie the Pooh Goes to Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge
''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge ''is an upcoming 2nd chapter of Winnie the Pooh/Halloween Saga. It's a sequel to LegoKyle14's film Winnie the Pooh Goes to Halloweentown and Sonic876's film Tino Tonitini Goes to Halloweentown. It planned to be created by LegoKyle14 and Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot 15-year-old Marnie (Kimberly J. Brown) has just spent two years with her grandmother Aggie (Debbie Reynolds). While hosting a mortal neighborhood Halloween party at their house, Marnie tries to impress a cute new boy, Kal (Daniel Kountz), by showing him Aggie's magically-hidden room. Unbeknownst to Marnie, Kal is actually the son of Kalabar and takes the opportunity to steal Aggie's spell book. Soon Aggie notices unwelcome magical symptoms. She and Marnie travel to Halloweentown to investigate and to fix the problem before the portal between Halloweentown and the mortal world, open only on Halloween, closes at midnight. They discover that the whole town has been turned into a made-to-match black-and-white world, and that the inhabitants have been turned into dreary, discolored, monotonous humans. The victims include Marnie's goblin friend Luke (Phillip Van Dyke). Aggie diagnoses this as the "Grey Spell." Aggie contacts her grandson Dylan (Joey Zimmerman) back home for a spell from her spell book. Dylan and Sophie (Emily Roeske) discover the book is missing. Marnie and Aggie learn that Kal is actually a warlock and the son of their enemy Kalabar (from the previous film). They learn that Kal stole Aggie's spell book to limit her ability to hinder his attempt to complete his father's revenge on both Halloweentown and the mortal world. Aggie searches for a spare copy of her spell book at her house in Halloweentown, but it is missing and she despairs. During a conversation with Aggie, Marnie inadvertently reverts Luke back to his goblin form. Unable to explain the spell's reversal, the group soon believes that it is temporary. The trio travel to the lair of the well-known junk magnet of the universe, Gort (Blu Mankuma), who acquires lost items from both realms. He had been discolored by the Grey Spell and sold most of his junk. The group is trapped in Gort's house. Aggie loses her color as well and sorts through socks with Gort. Marnie uses time travel to go back to Gort's house before the Grey Spell happened. When Marnie and Luke arrive, they learn that Gort had sold the spare spell book to Kalabar about 50 years prior. By remembering what things Marnie had been hastefully saying back when Luke returned to his normal goblin form, they realize that the Grey Spell can be reverted by saying "Trapa", which is "Apart" spelled backwards. Kal, having enspelled Halloweentown into a monochrome caricature of the mortal world, is now at work enspelling the mortal world into a monster movie caricature of Halloweentown. Sophie and Dylan realize that Alex (Peter Wingfield), believed to be Kal's father, is actually a golem intended to distract their mother Gwen (Judith Hoag) at a high school Halloween party. Kal puts his spell into effect, turning the party guests into the monsters they are dressed as, resulting in chaos. Dylan and Sophie hide from the monster humans including their mother. Marnie frees Aggie, but they are too late as the portal to the mortal world closes, trapping them in Halloweentown. Marnie refuses to accept they are locked in. She contacts her siblings and they create a new spell that forces the portal between Halloweentown and the mortal world to reopen permanently. Kal angrily confronts Marnie, who mocks him and demands the spellbook. Kal produces vines and uses them to take both spell books in an attempt to prove his own superiority, which fails when Marnie takes them from him. Kal is sent away by the vines and the family breaks his spells in the mortal world and in Halloweentown. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Genie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Nella, Trinket, Garrett (Nella the Princess Knight), Clod, Sakura Avalon, Natalie Blackstone (Cure Black), Hannah Whitehouse (Cure White), Mipple, Mepple. Porun, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Matilida, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), The Crime Empire, Pijard, Gekidrago, Poisony, Ilkubo, Edgedale, Regine, Beruzei, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, The LOSERS Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) will guest starring in this film. * Winnie the Pooh, SpongeBob, Power Rangers, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends will meet Natalie and Hannah for the first time. * Denzel Crocker and Team Rocket will be working for Kalabar once again, which marks the first time The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), The Crime Empire, Pijard, Gekidrago, Poisony, Ilkubo, Edgedale, Regine, Beruzei, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, The LOSERS Empire will be working for Kalabar. * This take place form Winnie the Pooh Goes to Halloweentown (Which Winnie the Pooh and his friends already knows Aggie) And Tino Tonitini Goes to Halloweentown (Which Tino, Ash, and the gang already knows Aggie). * This film will be dedicated in memory of Debbie Reynolds who played Aggie, who died from a stroke in 2016. * Originally Transcript Winnie the Pooh Goes to Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge/Transcript Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney Channel Onignal Movies Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Sequel films